Undying Sequel: New Upbringings
by Mimiko7
Summary: This is Pg-13 for now but it's possibly gonna go up. This is a seqeul to Undying Love: The Long Awaited Dream. That was in the R section for reasons I shall not say. R&R! No flames onegai! JinOC One word-baby
1. Default Chapter

Profile: Mimiko- A cat demon with cat ears (they're not like Koto's. those are foxy ears. Her ears are like Jin's except they're brown and furry. She doesn't have to be excited for these to stick up. Eyes- Light blue. Hair- Medium brown.(goes a little past her shoulders.) Other- Her fav. attack is her nails. She can grow them to any length and they can cut just about anything. She has a tail, (skinny, long kinda tail) whiskers and fangs. She is actually pretty tall, about up to Jin's chin or mouth.(loves Jin) Age: Unkown but seems about Jin's age. Usually wears a yellow tank top with blue fighting pants.  
  
Mihana- Hair- Black (goes about to her ribs) (when human)(whitish when kitsune) Eyes- Brown (when human, pink when kitsune) She is usually in her human form, she has a whip to except, unlike Kurama's, it has no thorns. That's her fav. attack. She calls it "Vine Needles." It's when she wraps her whip around someone and when she gives the command thousands of razor sharp needles sprout killing the victim. About up to Kurama's nose in height. When kitsune she just gets a little tail ears are her hair color. (loves Kurama) Age: Just a little younger than Mimiko. Usually wears pink blouse with white pants. But has a fighting outfit that's white with black and pink flowers on it. (imagine Kurama's except different design and colors)  
  
Tomoe- A water demon. Eyes- Blue. Hair: Navy blue. (goes down to her butt) Ear are like Juri's except smaller, Her fav. attack is simply called "Water Pressure." It is a powerful blast of water that could make a crater if need be. She is about as tall as Mihana (and loves Hiei) o.o He's half her height! Age: A year or two younger than Mihana. Usually wears a blue fighting outfit.  
  
Dear Hiei and Kurama fans: DON'T KILL ME!! I know people out there like Kura-kun and Hiei-kun but just don't kill over this. Have it your hearts to forgive moi. Onegai? big puppy dog eyes  
  
Hiei: Crack kills onna.  
  
Mimiko: -.-; Urusei. And now the long awaited beginning. (Remember. This takes place yrs. After the Dark Tournament. About 12. /  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. There! Are you happy?! runs away crying ( = what someone is thinking) p.s. This contains some sexual content. But not much. Mostly just the beginning part. What? I was bored.... P.p.s: DO NOT FLAME ME!!  
  
Jin had discovered his feelings for Mimiko and proved them in the ultimate way. They promised to be with another in times of bad. But not everyone knows of this vow.....  
  
"Ugh! Ugh!! Jin!! Ah!" Mimiko said enjoying the pleasure her Wind Master was giving her. "Ugh!! Mimiko!! It'll be fine!!" Jin replied. (I told you.) "Boy, Mimiko must be feeling really sick to be yelling at Jin!" Rinku said. "Yes, well...she didn't want to see any of us so...naturally Jin has to take care of it." Suzuki replied shrugging his shoulders. Then screaming stopped for a second, and then Jin walked out of Mimiko's room. "She's okay now. She uh.......just didn' wanna take the medicine!" Jin said trying to cover up the real reason.  
  
Mimiko obviously heard this (pointy ears) because she screamed through the door. "The medicine doesn't taste good, but it makes me feel so much better!! Maybe I should take another serving!" Mimiko was trying hard to suppress a laugh. Jin slightly smiled. "You can have another course later!" Jin shouted back. "Yeah Mimiko!! You have to let the medicine you just had settle down a bit." Touya yelled. Both Jin and Mimiko had to abstain from laughing.  
  
"I....gotta....um...ha...go...!" Jin said as he flew out the window. And once he got outside he let out all his laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Man, if Touya only knew! He thought. Mimiko had to bury her face in her pillow so the others wouldn't hear. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! They have no idea! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
As Mimiko lay in her bed, unclothed, reminiscing about her "meeting" with Jin just minutes ago, she smiled. "This is how it's gonna be from now on? Hmph! Well, that's fine with me! As long as I have Jin!" Mimiko shook off the covers and stood up out of bed. "It's cold!" Mimiko said as she gave a small shiver, which made every hair on her body stand on end. Mimiko got dressed into her normal training clothes and walked into the living room.  
  
"Mimiko? Feeling better all ready?" Touya asked. "Uh-huh! That medicine really worked!" She responded smiling. "Well, that sure was a speedy get-up- and-go mate!" Chuu said as he propped himself up on the couch. "Yes, well....what can I say?" she replied. "It's not the fact that you speak, it's what gives you the brain TO speak is what puzzles me." Shishi said in a high-and-mighty tone. "Shut up Shishi! How 'bout we go and train for a bit? I'm feeling....motivated....." Mimiko replied walking to the door. "But I'M fighting Shishi!!" Mimiko said before she opened the door and walked through it.  
  
"Might as well." Suzuki said following her out the door. "We need the practice!" Chuu answered as he stumbled out the door. "This'll be fun!" Rinku said proceeding to the training area. Shishi did the same as he left without a word. "............Why not?" Touya spoke as he got up and left the room. "Wait! What about Jin? Won't he miss us training?" Rinku piped as he caught up to Mimiko and the others. "Nah! If I know tha' bloke any better he's probably already there!" Chuu replied.  
  
Sure enough, Jin was already there meditating in mid-air. "Hm? Oh! Hiya guys! Come ta train?" Jin asked floating to the ground. "We decided to come and train!" Suzuki hollered. "More like were forced to..." Shishi mumbled. "You got something to say Shishi?" Mimiko yelled. "No!" "What? Are you afraid to talk to me now?" "NO, of course not!" "Then why are you mumbling?" "Enough, children!" Touya yelled. Mimiko and Shishi stopped bickering, glared at one another, turned their backs to each other.  
  
"Hmph! I'm still gonna fight you Shishi!" Mimiko said her back still to him. "Keh. And get your ass kicked!" Shishi replied. "Are you two done yet?" Rinku asked. "Let's get this show on the road!!" Chuu said staggering to the battlefield. "I'll be trainin' with Touya then!" Jin said as he floated down and landed next to the Ice Master. "I guess I'll train by myself." Suzuki said wondering to the side of the field. "C'mon Rinku!!!" Chuu said beckoning Rinku towards him. "Well this will be interesting..." Touya said as he paired up with Jin.  
  
"Aw righty then! We best get to fightin'! I feel m' ears wigglin' already!!!" Jin said as he floated into the air. "You really want to lose? I wouldn't wan to embarrass you in front of ALL THESE PEOPLE MIMIKO!!" Shishi yelled as he and Mimiko started to make their way to the training grounds. "Please....YOU'RE the one who'll be embarrassed!! Yo-...." Mimiko snapped back but stopped short as she felt something in her stomach. Wha- What's this?! She thought. A sharp pain was sent through her body, like something was kicking inside of her. Oh, God! Don't tell me that....No! I can't be! I just have to ignore this... and.... keep fighting! She spoke inside her mind.  
  
Mimiko let out a grunt of pain. Jin noticed and paid close attention. Mimiko held her stomach in pain almost falling to the ground. What is the DEAL?! Mimiko forced herself to walk a little more to Shishi. Jin looked a bit worried. "Touya?" He asked. "What is it?" Touya replied. "Is Mimiko feeling all right?" "Who knows. She probably isn't recovered from her illness earlier." Touya said shrugging the question off.  
  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER MIMIKO?! YOU AFRAID TO FIGHT ME NOW?! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY QUIVERING OVER THERE!!!!" Shishi screamed. "Afraid? I don't think so. I'm coming. Just a sec.!" Mimiko answered regaining her composure now that the pain had ceased. "Well then hurry up!" Shishi yelled once more. "I am, I am. Uh.....Shishi." Mimiko said. "What?" Shishi replied. "In this fight....please don't hit me in the stomach." Mimiko finished. Better be careful just in case She thought. The stomach? Why doesn't she want to get hit there? I'll just keep an eye on her Jin thought.  
  
"Not in the stomach huh? Mimiko....I hate to tell you this, but I don't take requests." Shishi replied going into a fighting stance. The others did the same and began to fight. Shishi charged Mimiko, who quickly got out of the way. "HOLD STILL WOULD YOU?!" Shishi yelled taking a swipe at her. Mimiko jumped out of his reach just barely getting hit. Shishi was running full speed at the cat demon now. She jumped back once more, except this time the pain came back.  
  
Mimiko winced in pain and held her stomach leaving herself unguarded in mid- air. "Now I've got you!!" Shishi said as he cocked his fist to punch her. And he was aiming for the stomach. "NO SHISHI!!!! DON'T!!!" Mimiko yelled holding a hand out in front of her body to stop him. Jin turned around from his fight to see Mimiko holding her stomach and with a look of sheer fear on her face. Jin eyes widened.  
  
"MIMIKO!!!" He yelled as he left his fight with Touya and flew at top speed to get to Mimiko. "SHISHI PLEASE!!" Mimiko yelled one last time. Shishi ignored her and threw his punch, aimed for her gut. But before he could, Jin stepped in the way of him and blocked his punch. Shishi look surprised to see Jin in the middle of their fight. "Don't you DARE!!!" Jin yelled as he thrust Shishi in to a wall. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what Jin had done.  
  
"Hey Jin! What'd you do that for?" Rinku hollered. Mimiko fell to her knees in pain. Jin hurried over to her side. Shishi slowly rose from the pile of rubble he had made of a wall. "Jin!! What's the big idea you lit-..." Shishi began but stopped when he saw Jin by Mimiko's side. Everyone stood there flabbergasted, looking at the two warriors. "What are ya waitin' for?! She needs help!" Jin yelled. "Wh-what happened to her? She didn't even get hit once during the fight!" Rinku asked walking to Mimiko.  
  
Suzuki kneeled down beside her as well. "Mimiko? Are you all right?" He asked. "Oh, yeah......I'm fine! But hey, is it weird if it feels like your stomach is BEING ATTACKED FROM THE INSIDE!?!" Mimiko screamed. The second she let that last scream out she fainted and fell into Jin's arms. "One of you guys call Urameshi or Kurama!! I'm getting' her back to the hotel!!!" Jin said as he flew into the air carrying the unconscious fighter.  
  
::Mimiko::  
  
There were voices and blackness everywhere. Where am I? "Jin! What happened to her?! Please I have to see her!" A voice called out. Who's that? ......it sounds like....a woman! Mimiko eyes shot open. Mihana! The next moment a woman about Mimiko's age with black hair, brown eyes, and her hair was in a loose ponytail with a small bit of her hair pulled behind her neck. "Mimiko!!" Mihana screamed. "Heh, heh....Hiya Mihana." Mimiko spoke softly.  
  
"You are such an idiot! What did you do to yourself?!" Mihana said crouching down to Mimiko who was laying on a bed. "I didn't do anything!! I just have a stomach ache!" Mimiko replied. "Yeah! A stomach ache that made you pass out!! What the hell have you been eating?!" Mihana said. Mimiko winced. "Would you keep you're freakin' voice down?! I don't exactly have BAD hearing you know!" Mimiko snapped back. "Well sor-ry!" Mihana said standing back up. "Hey guys!" Mimiko yelled.  
  
Just then a bunch of heads popped out of the doorway including: Touya, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Rinku, Shishi, Chuu, and Suzuki. "Can you shut the door I want to talk to Mihana alone..." Mimiko requested. "A-are you sure that's a good idea?" Keiko asked. "Yeah, These guys said you were practically throwing a fit out there!" Yusuke said. "They WHAT?!" Mimiko yelled. "Mimiko! I can try and heal you with my powers if it is necessary!" Yukina said. "No. I'm okay now! Just let me be alone with Mihana for a sec.!" Mimiko replied smiling to the group.  
  
"Well, i-if you say so." Tomoe said. Then they all shut the door and left the two alone. "What's the matter?" Mihana asked. "What? Can I not talk to my best friend now a days?" Just as Mimiko finished her sentence, a small portion of the pain had returned. Mimiko winced. But this time when the pain was there, Mimiko heard a heart beat inside her stomach. Mimiko gasped.  
  
Th-That can't be! But.....I don't think there are anymore options for me are there? "Mimiko! Are you okay? I'll get the others!" Mihana said as she headed for the door. "No! I'm fine! Damn. Did I not say I wanted to talk too just you?" Mimiko said regaining her composure. Mihana backed away from the door. "Mimiko? What is with you today? Did Shishi knock some screws loose when he ALMOST KILLED YOU!!!" "Sorry!!!!" There came a muffled scream at the door. (Shishi) "Mihana, Shishi didn't do anything. Now, I seriously have to tell you something!" Mimiko said almost whining. "Okay! What is it?" Mihana asked. "I.......I think.....that......"   
  
Mimiko: HA!!! I've left you hangin' ! Sorry if it's so good but hey! At least I'm tryin'! Review! No flames! I just want to say that this is not a relationship between me and Jin. It's about him and OC. I merely use her name.  
  
Shishi: You do this because why?  
  
Mimiko: pulls out Bo her machine gun Because no one has said yet.  
  
Shishi: o.o;  
  
Mimiko: Run for your feeble life Shishi Bakamaru!! chases Shishi shooting random things  
  
Shishi: OO Crap. runs Review this baka onna's story before she kills me!!! hit in the with a chair . Itai.  
  
(I'm listening to Gleam by Touya. head bangs this kicks ass!!) 


	2. Secret revealed

Discliamer: I don't own YYH. Dammit! . If I did I would use the money to make a machine that made anime real and it kick ass. It would have pretty stickers and kitty cats and blue...  
  
Hiei: Son of a bitch she had coffee.  
  
Mimiko: What is this coffee you speak of? I only know of the Vanilla Frappechino's!! (However you spell it)   
  
Hiei: -.-;  
  
Where we left off: Mimiko was about to tell Mihenna something very important after her battle with Shishi. (I suck at these summaries. --)  
  
"I think that....that I'm............p...pregnant..." Mimiko practically had to force herself to spit out the words as she told her friend. Mihana just stood there for a second with wide eyes. "Uh......Mihana?" Mimiko kicked off the covers and sat on the bed. Suddenly Mihana's eyes began to get large and she squealed. "Oh my God!!! When did you find out?!?!" Mihana said as she ran to Mimiko and hugged her. "I-I....I dunno..." She stammered. "Is Jin the father?" Mihana asked holding Mimiko by the shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. "No. Shishi's the daddy. Of Jin course is! Ya idiot!" Mimiko replied.  
  
"Have you told him yet? And I am not an idiot!" Mihana said standing up. "No...I haven't told him. I only found out today." Mimiko answered. "Well you should!! He's been all over the walls worrying about you! He even left because he needed to think! This'll really cheer him up!" Mihana said walking to the door and reaching for the handle. "Wait! Don't tell Jin! I don't really know how he'll react...." Mimiko said careful to keep her voice down. "Are you kidding? He'll be joyous!" Mihana reassured her friend.  
  
"Do.....do you....do you think so?" Mimiko asked. Mihenna grinned widely. "Duh! Who wouldn't be?" "Still.....don't tell him yet." Mihana looked almost disappointed when Mimiko said this. "Fine! I promise I won't tell Jin!" Mihana said as she opened the door and left. Mimiko lay back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I can't believe this is happening to me." She exhaled.  
  
Suddenly Mimiko heard the last thing she wanted to hear. "SHE'S WHAT?!?!" There was a shout outside the door. "Oh no!" Mimiko jumped up and rushed out the door to see everyone staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths. Mihana was standing there with a smile on her face. "You little....YOU TOLD!!!!" Mimiko shouted glaring at Mihana.  
  
"I said I wouldn't tell Jin. Not any of them." Mihana replied motioning to the others. "Mimiko? Are you really, ya know...." Yusuke said pointing to her stomach. "You have buns in the oven?!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke knocked his friend over the head to quiet him down. Mimiko blushed a little and nodded. "Disgusting." Hiei replied. "So....who's the father?" Shizuru asked. Touya, Rinku, Chuu, Suzuki, and Shishi suddenly backed away. "Ewwwwww....." They said together. "Is it Shishi?" Tomoe asked. "WHAT?!" Mimiko and Shishi shouted together. "There is no way I would even lay in the same bed as her!!" Shishi yelled. "There is no way any one would want to lay in the same bed as you!" Mimiko snapped back. Shishi and Mimiko glared at each other. Then Shishi smirked. "Well, I doubt Jin will even be able to get into the same room as you when your baby is developing." He said.  
  
Mimiko glared even harder. "Whoa! Jin is the father?" Kuwabara asked. "Who else would it be?" Mimiko answered. "You must be so excited!" Keiko said running up to her and holding her hand. "I-I am a little." Mimiko replied. "Congratulations Mimiko!" Yukina said coming up to her. "It's wonderful news!" Kurama said. "Wonderful? It's fantastic news!!" Botan piped. "But, guys please, please, please, don't tell...." Mimiko began, but before she could finish Jin came floating down through the window. "Jin!" Mimiko said in shock. "Mimiko! You're all right!" Jin replied in the same tone rushing over to her. "Are ya feelin' okay?" Jin asked holding her hands. "Mm-hmm! I just had an upset stomach." Mimiko answered. The others fell down behind her.  
  
"What's with them?" Jin asked. "Heh heh...Who knows!" Mimiko replied. "What were you guys talkin' 'bout earlier?" Jin said cocking an eyebrow. "OH! Nothing! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Mihenna said stepping in front of the two. "Yes! We weren't talking!" Botan said doing the same. "But, we were talking. Mimiko, you said you didn't want us to tell someone that you're with child. Oh my!" Yukina said realizing her mistake.  
  
Jin just stared at everyone for a second until he spoke. "Y-you're......you're what?" "Yeah, pregnant." Mimiko said looking down at the floor. "A-are ya sure?" Jin asked. Mimiko looked into his eyes and nodded. There was a long pause. Jin's ears slowly started to become pointy. And then, his mouth turned into a grin, he laughed and embraced Mimiko. Mimiko was stunned at first. "You mean you're not upset?" She asked. "Of course not! I'm gonna be a daddy!!" Jin said picking Mimiko up in his arms and twirling around in circles. Mimiko was bursting inside with happiness. Tears even welded up in her eyes. She smiled before she hugged Jin back.  
  
"Awwwwwwww....." The girls said the background. "That's so sweet." Mihana said. "I think I'm gonna cry." Botan said. "I think....I'm going to throw up." Hiei replied. "Hush!" Tomoe snapped giving him a light slap on the head. "I don't believe this." Touya said. "Jin, how could you let yourself get mixed up in this?" Suzuki said stepping up to Jin who had stopped spinning by now. "Do you have any idea how much trouble this could mean?" Suzuki's voice was getting stricter by the minute. "Trouble? What'd ya mean trouble? It'll be a blast!" Jin replied sounding almost more chipper than ever.  
  
"Yes, but taking care of a baby is a lot of work. You know that too, right Mimiko?" Keiko said giving in her two cents. "Yes, I know." Mimiko responded. "Yes, I'm talking about taking care of the baby. But, it's matter of protecting it as well. If demons hear that there's going to be somebody else that could help us, instead of coming over to their side, then the baby will probably be dubbed a traitor. And you all know how demons feel about that. They could try and kill Mimiko along with the baby." Suzuki replied finishing his sentence.  
  
"Well, you don' have to worry about that! I'll protect 'em! I'll take care 'em! I'll take care of 'em both!" Jin said wrapping an arm around Mimiko's waist. Shishi looked as if he was about to explode. "You are such an idiot!! If you had just kept it in your pants we wouldn't BE in this situation!! Now we could all be killed!" Shishi screamed pointing an accusing finger at Jin. "Now 'old on jus' a minute!" Jin started but was cut off when Mimiko stepped in front of him and smacked Shishi across the face. Mimiko glared at him like she never had before. When she usually glared at him it was only because of petty fights, but now she was looking at him with eyes of pure hatred. "Don't you blame this on him! It's my fault too! I could have stopped Jin but I didn't. And I'm getting this in return! And the last thing I need is YOU to criticize and harass me AND the person I love!" Mimiko shouted at him. Shishi stumbled back in shock and just looked at her with his eyes wide.  
  
"Fine if you want to ruin your life all because of an accident GO AHEAD!!!" Shishi yelled before he ran out the door. Everyone was just standing there with their mouths wide open. "M-Mi-Mimiko.....?" Jin said also staring at her. Mimiko just stood there quietly looking down at the floor. "Are you sure that was the wisest thing to do?" Kurama asked. "It doesn't matter. It's not like I need his approval." Mimiko said walking out the door also. "They're just like brother and sister. They bicker and forget about the whole thing the next day." Touya replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were related in some past life." Kurama said with a sigh. "Is Mimiko well?" Yukina asked looking up at Kuwabara. "Uh....yeah...she's fine. She just needs some time to think." He replied scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"And your other assignment is to keep Mimiko under control!" Suzuki said barely below a yell. "All right! All right!" Jin said walking out the door to search for her. Suddenly Chuu sprung up. "AH! What's with all the ruckus mates?" He yelled. Everyone looked at him with utter disbelief and fell down.  
  
:: Meanwhile::  
  
Shishi had decided that a walk around the building would help sooth him. "Who does she think she is hitting me like that?!" Shishi muttered to himself still raging about what happened moments earlier. "I can't BELIEVE she did that! Ugh!" Just then, as Shishi turned the corner, he saw Mimiko sitting on the middle of a grassy clearing, curled up in a ball. Shishi quickly hid behind the building. What's she doing here? he thought. Then, Jin came running up behind her. "Mimiko!" Jin yelled. Mimiko turned and saw Jin but remained silent.  
  
"Hey, are ya all right? Why'd ya go runnin' off like that?" Jin asked sitting down with her. "I don't know. I just needed to be alone." She replied looking out into the distance. "Oh....I guess I'll leave then." Jin said as he started to rise, but Mimiko pulled him back down. "No! Please don't leave." She said. Jin sat back down. "I...I have no idea what's going on with me. I feel too vulnerable now. Jin...what if I can't protect this baby?" Mimiko said looking into his eyes. Jin smiled, looked into her beautiful light blue eyes, and hugged her.  
  
"Well it's not like you're gonna be taking care of it alone. I'll be there too doncha know." He replied as he embraced her and rested his head on top of hers. Hmph! Hormones.... Shishi thought as he watched the two. "Thank you. I'm sorry I put in this position." Mimiko replied lowering her head. "Don't go blamin' yourself now! After all....T'was me that got ya all...well....I'm sure ya know by now." Jin said, blushing a bit.  
  
Mimiko smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Still though...Ya didn't have to go flying off the handle like that. What with smacking Shishi an' all." Jin answered shaking her shoulders once lightly. "I know I shouldn't have. But, Shishi...just took it too far." I took it too far?! You're the one who smacked me! Shishi thought the temples in his head popping out. "Sometimes I just wanna...Ugh!" Mimiko said punching the air in front of her. Jin laughed a bit as he watched her. "Well, are ya ready? We gotta go." Jin said standing up. "Yeah, I guess so." She replied standing up as well. At the exact moment that she stood up, Jin picked her up in his arms. Mimiko's eyes widened just a bit. "What are you doing? I can walk to the hotel! My stomach doesn't hurt that bad!" Mimiko replied to Jin's sudden action. "Who said anythin' about goin' back to the hotel" Jin answered slyly.  
  
Mimiko's eyes widened for only a moment until she grinned a little as Jin picked them both up, using the wind and flew into the sky. Once they did Shishi came out of his hiding place. "Hmph! Bunch of idiots......but then again.....maybe they can pull off being parents. Who am I kidding? She's gonna teach that baby to hate and despise me!" Shishi said to himself as he made his way inside the hotel.  
  
:: The others::  
  
"I wonder what is taking Jin so long." Botan said. Touya looked out the window and saw Jin flying up into the clouds with something in his arms. "He's probably still looking for her." Touya replied shutting the shades on the window. "Well what about Shishi?" Kuwabara asked. "He's probably not done cooling down that huge head of his." Rinku replied putting his arms behind his head. "Say something you little whelp?" Shishi said as he walked through the door.  
  
"Where are the two lovebirds?" Yusuke asked leaning against the wall. "How should I know? I don't care where they are or what they're doing." Shishi replied plopping down on the couch. "Well aren't you considerate." Mihana said. "I wonder what could be taking them so long." Yukina said. "Should we go look for them?" Mihana suggested. "Leave them alone! Let them do what they wish!" Shishi answered looking quite annoyed. The others looked at him and all just pushed the idea to the back of their minds.  
  
:: JIN AND MIMIKO::  
  
"Hmm...Jin...I can't believe how tired I am." Mimiko said resting her head on Jin's chest. "You jus' rest now. You need the sleep." Jin replied smiling down at her. Mimiko shut her eyes and drifted into sleep. Jin switched into sitting Indian style balancing Mimiko on his lap. "So......there's gonna be a little me runnin' around the place huh?" Jin said looking up at the sky. "Guess I'll have to make the best of this now won' I?" Jin said but this time looking down at Mimiko. Jin smiled. "She's a beautiful one." Jin held Mimiko close and even fell asleep himself, suspended in mid-air.......  
  
Mimiko: You thought there was gonna be sex didn't you? GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!!! Chikan......  
  
Mihenna: OO Riiiiight.....Review!!  
  
Tomoe: Before she goes mental on us again!  
  
Mimiko: NO FLAMES!!!  
  
Mihenna: I think they all know that by now.  
  
Tomoe: Nah! Really?! Ya think?!  
  
Mihenna: -.- 


	3. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: YYH, not mine. It's Togashi's. Not Mine!  
  
Mimiko awoke the next day in her own bed. "I must've fallen asleep or something." She said getting out of bed. As she did so, she saw Jin sleeping plopped against the wall. She smiled and used one of her blankets to cover him up. "You just do that." She said as she reached for the doorknob. Before she opened it she heard a voice. "Thanks for doin' that. It was gettin' a bit chilly." Mimiko turned around to see Jin wide awake.  
  
"You are very convincing you know that?" She sat as she sat down next to him. A sharp pain came to her. She looked down at her stomach and noticed something. "It's getting bigger." She said. "What is?" "Look at my stomach. It's getting bigger. It's only been a day and it's already expanding." She replied. "Well ain't that somethin'?!" Jin replied placing his hand on her stomach. "Oh, man! I totally forgot!" Mimiko exclaimed. "What is it?" Jin asked. "Demon babies develop faster!" Mimiko exclaimed once more.  
  
"What'd ya mean?" "You mean you don't know?" Mimiko asked looking straight at Jin. Jin just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "You mean you got me pregnant and you don't even know when it'll be born?!" Mimiko said leaning towards him. "Uh...sorry?" Jin said trying to look at least a little innocent. Mimiko let out a sigh. "Since the baby is inside me, technically at this point it's apart of me. So, since it is, that means I share part of my power with it. Which makes it grow faster. But the thing is it's a lot more painful." Mimiko explained. Jin nodded, showing he understood. "But do ya know when exactly it'll be born?" He asked. It was Mimiko's turn to look innocent now. "Nope! No idea!" She responded.  
  
: Anime fall over:  
  
"So....we have no idea when this kid is coming?!" Jin said sitting back up. "Pretty much." Mimiko replied. "Oh man! We'll have to be careful love." Jin said pulling  
  
Mimiko closer to him and sharing the blanket with her. "Mmmmm....you're warm." She said snuggling him. "Thanks. Mimiko, there's something else I want to do." "What?"  
  
"This." Jin said as he tilted her chin and kissed her deeply. Suddenly, Mihana walked in through the door. "Hey guys! I just came on to see how y- ." Mihana started but cut herself off when she saw the two kissing. "Oh! Sorry to interrupt!" She said as she walked back out the door. "You two need to take a break at that! It's what caused this big ordeal in the first place." Mihana said before she shut the door. Mimiko blushed lightly. "But we weren't doing that..." Mimiko said. "Maybe we should." Jin said as he smiled slyly. (Never heard him say somethin' like that before.)  
  
"You think so huh?" Mimiko replied doing the same. Jin changed positions so he was facing Mimiko head on. "Well I think you need to control your hormones." She said poking him in the nose. "Give this kid some time to rest Jin." Mimiko said as she left a small smile creep across her face. Then she stood up and walked out the door. After she got out of her room, she went outside. "What am I going to do about this?" she wondered to herself. "You're just a big trouble maker aren't you?" She said feeling her stomach.  
  
"Talking to yourself?" Came a voice behind her. Mimiko turned around to see a demon with orange skin, a serpent like tongue, a gray cloak and a sword in hand. "Who the hell are you?" She said standing her ground. "I'm your killer." The demon said charging her. Mimiko readied herself and extended her fingernails. "DIE!!" the demon screamed thrusting his sword at her.  
  
Mimiko dodged and swiped at him with her nails. The demon jumped back dodging her assault. "Now, now...expecting mothers shouldn't be horse playing like that." The demon said as a wicked smile appeared on his face. "What?!" Mimiko shouted her eyes wide. "How did you know?" "Nothing stays secret in Makai for long. Especially something like this matter." The demon replied. He charged her once again repeatedly aiming for her stomach. Mimiko dodged every time and tried to hit the demon herself. The last thing she wanted to happen next....happened. The pain returned. Mimiko winced and just barely dodged the next attack. Mimiko fell to her knees in pain and the demon walked closer. "Such a shame when a mother and her unborn baby die." The demon said raising his sword. Mimiko's eyes grew wide as she tried to stand up but the pain wouldn't allow her. "Now, DIIIIE!!! Mimiko! THE DEVIL'S PET!!"  
  
The one second before the demon thrust it's sword through Mimiko, a whip came out and wrapped around the demon. "How could you take advantage of a woman down on her knees?" Mihana stepped in front of the demon holding the whip. The demon looked at Mihana horrified. "You disgust me." Mihana said before she squeezed the whip even tighter. "VINE NEEDLES!!" Mihana screamed.  
  
After she did, the whip sprouted sharp needles that pierced the demons entire body and left him as a bloody heap. Mihana walked over to Mimiko. "Are you all right?" She asked kneeling down. Mimiko hung her head in shame. "I couldn't even defend myself. I....feel....so helpless." Mimiko said, clenching her fists. "I FEEL SO HELPLESS!!" She screamed banging her hands on the ground until it left a hole. Mihana looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes and helped her up. "C'mon, let's go back." Mihana said. Mimiko nodded and followed.  
  
"I might as well move here." Mihana said while they were walking. "Why?" Mimiko asked looking up. "I'm all ready looking after you as if I was your neighbor or something." She replied. Mimiko let out a small chuckle. "If we were neighbors, Makai would be in serious trouble. We would tear the place up!" Mimiko said regaining a smile. "I hear ya!" Mihana replied slinging an arm over Mimiko's shoulder.  
  
:: House::  
  
Mimiko and Mihana walked through the door and all eyes fell on them. "Where have you been?" Suzuki asked walking up Mimiko. "Next time you leave have the courtesy to tell us!" He shouted. "Yes, father." Mimiko replied in a sarcastic tone. Suzuki narrowed his eyes at her. "So, what happened while you were out?" Shizuru asked. "Oh nothing! We just had to do something!" Mihana replied. "Either something happened, or that's ketchup." Yusuke said holding up Mihana's whip. Everyone gasped when they saw the whip.  
  
"Fine! You win! .... It's ketchup." Mihana said. Everyone looked at them with disbelieving looks. "It was nothing! Just a lower class demon!" Mimiko said waving her hands in front of her. "A lower class demon and Mihana had to help you?" Touya said.  
  
Just then, Jin walked into the room. "What's goin' on in 'ere?" He asked looking around the place. "Hey Mimiko you're back! I was wonderin' when you would come!" Jin said walking over to her. "Why's everyone so quiet?" Jin asked looking around once more. "Mimiko was attacked." Shishi spoke. "What?" Jin said looking at Mimiko. "Were you?" Mimiko nodded. Jin gasped. "You're not hurt or nothin' are ya?!" Jin asked looking for any injuries on her body. "No. Mihana came and saved me." She replied. "But if she wasn' there...you....could've died. I....I'm so sorry!" Jin said hugging Mimiko tightly. "I promise I'll be there next time! I won' let anybody hurt you!" He said hugging her even closer.  
  
"Jin..." "I promise. On meh life! I won' let you be alone!" He said hugging her even tighter. "Jin! I can't breath!" "Oh!" Jin said as he let go of her. "Gee Jin you're so smart! Hugging your girlfriend so hard she almost keeled over! " Yusuke said. After Yusuke's witty comment everyone couldn't resist even a little chuckle. "Sorry." Jin said with an embarrassed blush. "It's okay!" Mimiko replied giving Jin a smaller, gentler hug. "Awwwwww, isn't that that so sweet?" Yusuke said in a mocking tone. "Be quiet Yusuke!" Keiko said nudging him in the back. "Ugh! Get a room." Shishi mumbled. Mimiko glared at him.  
  
"I can't even hug somebody for one second without you getting on my back!" She yelled her arms stiffening to her sides. "Wha? So now it's my fault now?! It's not my fault your hormones are flying all over the place and your acting like this!" Shishi said getting eye level with her as he stared in disbelief. Mimiko just stood gaping at him for a second then narrowed her eyes. "Hormone this!" She yelled as she pounced on him pulling on his hair. "Ow! You little bitch get off of me!" He yelled but soon regretted his words. "WHAT?!" Mimiko screamed as she pulled even harder on his hair. "You wanna repeat that?" She said coolly.  
  
"BITCH BITCH BITCH!!!" Shishi replied yelling at her. Mimiko started to get even angrier. Then she started to chase Shishi around the room baring her claws. Shishi's eyes grew wide as he ran for his life from the cat demon. "Mimiko! Please calm down! Don't forget you're with child!" Yukina said stepping forward. "I'm fine!" Mimiko answered as she jumped towards Shishi but slipped. She almost fell on her back. That is before Jin caught her bridal style. "I told you I would be here next time." He said looking into her eyes. Mimiko smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, you did." Jin gave her a huge grin and started to twirl around with her in his arms. The two of them began to giggle and laugh loudly. Everyone smiled at the happy couple except for Hiei and Shishi who just merely rolled their eyes. "Well, I reckon they're quite the happy bunch!" Chuu said as he watched with eyes half way open. "I must say I agree with you." Kurama said as he smiled widely. "Yes. No doubt about it." Touya said.  
  
"Maybe we should give them some alone time." Keiko said nudging Yusuke, showing him it was time to go. Yusuke nodded and one by one they all slipped out of the room. Jin didn't stop spinning until he felt as if he were about to collapse. He settled down on the couch and set Mimiko next to him. Jin looked out into the sky through an open window, and seemed to have a wistful look in his eye. "Mimiko."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Mimiko answered resting her head on Jin's leg. "I'm sorry. Sorry I got you into this." He answered looking down at the floor. Mimiko noticed him looking down so she scooted herself up on his leg so he was looking down straight at her. "I got into this myself." "No. I did. An' now......you're gonna be hunted. And with meh little one." Jin placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't help thinkin' tha' this is meh fault." Jin replied looking away from her. "Jin, we were all being hunted before. It'll be no different except we just have to be extra careful." Mimiko reassured him.  
  
"And as for OUR little one....if I have you.....everything will be fine. But....I....I'm scared about this. I...don't know if I can go through with it." Mimiko replied squeezing Jin's hand. "Hey....don' think like tha'. Of course ya can. I'll help ya! After all, ya are meh mate." (I've never heard him say something like either! O.o;) Jin replied moving Mimiko into his lap and hugging her from behind. "T...thanks Jin." Mimiko said leaning back on his chest and falling asleep. She really does wanna go through with this. I don't care. As long as she's with me.....I don't care about anything else. Jin thought as he lay down on the couch arms still wrapped around Mimiko.......  
  
Jin's dream  
  
Jin was standing in a hallway. "Wha? Where am I?" He asked himself looking around. The hallway was dark and there was a single door at the end. Just then Jin heard a scream. A painful one. It was Mimiko. "Mimiko!" Jin yelled as he ran towards the door and thrust it open. The screaming had stopped and Mimiko was lying in a bed with a bundle of blankets in her arms. The other girls were there. "Jin! Congratulations!" Keiko and Yukina said at the same time.  
  
"Yes, congrats." Shizuru said also. "What's going on?" Jin asked looking at them. "Mimiko had the baby!" Mihana and Tomoe answered. "N-no kiddin'?!" Jin said as he smiled widely and his eyes grew wide and ran over to Mimiko. "Mimiko....are ya all right?" Jin said when he reached the bedside still smiling. Mimiko looked up at him. She looks so exhausted Jin thought as he looked at her tired face. "Hey." She replied smiling at him too. He saw the bundle of blankets. "Do you want to hold it?" Mimiko said moving the blankets closer to him. Jin smiled even more and held out his hands. But, just as he was about take the bundle from her arms, a hole appeared in the floor where the bed was. Mimiko fell into the hole, clutching the bundle.  
  
"Mimiko!!" Jin yelled as he flew at top speed to catch up with her. "Mimiko!!! Grab my hand!" Jin yelled when he was close enough. Mimiko used one free hand to reach up to his outstretched hand. But when Jin tried to grab her hand, his passed right through hers. Like a ghost. "What?!" Jin yelled, as he continued trying to grab her hand.  
  
"Jin! Please!" Mimiko screamed as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Jin flew even faster so he could get below her. Jin held out his arms as to catch her. But she just passed right through him, still falling. The ground was insight now, and Jin was getting frantic. He was flying so fast, it was hurting his ears as the wind whistled by. Suddenly, Jin felt something hard hit him. What is this?! He thought. As he pounded his fist on something hard in the air. A barrier?! He thought again. Jin couldn't go down any further. He saw Mimiko fading as she fell.  
  
"Mimiko!!!" He screamed hitting the barrier in an attempt to break it. "Jin!!" Mimiko screamed as she fell. Jin kept hitting until his fists bled. "MIMIKOOOOOO!!!!" Jin yelled at the top of his lungs. Jin could feel tears stinging his eyes. "Please, let me go to her!" Jin screamed as he pounded the barrier. He could no longer see Mimiko, but he did hear a loud thud seconds later.  
  
He stared in horror. Then, the barrier dissolved and Jin was free to move again. Jin was crying freely now, not saying a word. Then the silence was broken as his screams filled the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Jin sprang awake panting. "Wh....what was tha'?" Jin asked himself putting a hand over his eyes. "A.....a dream?" He said. "Mimiko!" Jin gasped as he looked down to see Mimiko was sleeping peacefully by him. Jin fell back onto the couch. "Thank goodness. For a secon' I was thinkin' tha' dream was real." Jin said as he gave an exasperated sigh. Such a frightenin' dream tha' was. Please, don't let that dream come true. Jin thought to himself his hand still over his eyes. His hand felt something damp. He lifted his hand to see water on it.  
  
"Tears?" He thought out loud. "Damn, that dream did a number on meh." He said carefully getting up off the couch. Jin walked silently out of the room so not to wake Mimiko. Jin walked out of the house and out to the grassy clearing just outside. Jin sat down and looked into the sky. Just as he sat down, Yusuke came walking up to him. "Hey Jin! What're you doing out here?" Yusuke asked sitting down next to him. "Hey Urameshi! Aw, I just needed ta get out for a sec. That dream left all tired an' such." He replied smiling. "Dream huh? What dream?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh, an awful dream t'was, just pay no mind ta it." Jin said putting his hands in front of his chest. "Nah, c'mon man, tell me." Yusuke insisted. Jin looked slightly uncomfortable. "'Kay. I was in a dark place, an' the next thing I'm knowin', I hear Mimiko screaming, like she's hurt. So I go runnin' through this door, an' when I'm there, all the girls are there, an' Mimiko's lyin' in a bed nowt far. The ladies are like, "Oi! Congrats" an' such. An' they say Mimiko had the little one." Jin explained. Yusuke nodded every time Jin finished a sentence showing he understood.  
  
"Then I go over to her, an' she's all tired. She's holdin' this blanket that the little one s'possed ta be in, she holds it out so I could hold it. The sec. I'm just from touchin' it, she starts fallin' through this hole. So, naturally I go jettin' after for her. But....every time I tried ta touch her, I would pass right her. I couldn't help no matter what. Then I couldn't fly after anymore 'cause a barrier was stoppin' me. I asked whatever was makin' it ta stop so I could go after her. But it wouldn't stop. And....she kept fallin'. Holdin' the little one." Jin finished looking at the ground with a bit of sadness showing in his eyes.  
  
Yusuke looked at Jin, eyes slightly wide. "Boy, that's some dream. But I'm sure it was nothing! After all, it's just a dream!" Yusuke replied giving Jin a reassuring pat on the back. Jin looked at Yusuke and gave him a happy smile. "Ya! I bet you're right Urameshi! I shouldn't be worryin'." Jin answered lying down on the grass. "Thank ya Yusuke. You tellin' meh that took a lot o' weight of m' shoulders!" Jin said to the young black-haired man next to him. "No problem Jin! Anytime!" Yusuke replied smiling, and lying down as well. "So you're really serious about this kid huh?" Yusuke asked looking at Jin with his arms behind his head.  
  
"Wha? Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?!" Jin said giving a small smile. Yusuke smiled back. "This kid is causing some problems. What a little trouble maker. Just like his daddy!" Yusuke said in a sarcastic tone pulling on Jin's cheek. "C'mon now! Knock it off!" Jin said lightly slapping Yusuke's hand away from his face. Just then Keiko came walking up behind him. "Yusuke! What do you think you're doing?! Leave Jin alone! If he wants to rest let him!" Keiko shouted sounding a bit cross. "B-but I was just talking to him." Yusuke countered. "Leave him be!" Keiko answered.  
  
Yusuke slowly got up and whispered to Jin. "God, I swear sometimes she's like my mother." Jin laughed lightly at his friend's witty comment. "Yusuke come on!" Keiko shouted. "Jeez, nag, nag, nag, is that all you ever DO?!" Yusuke hollered back. "What?" Keiko shouted her arms stiffening to her sides. "Ack! Nothing!" Yusuke replied. "I swear, what am I going to do with you?" Keiko said putting her hand on her forehead as she and Yusuke both walked away.  
  
Jin waited till they were out of site to stand up. Urameshi's right. It was just a stupid dream. Jin thought to himself as he flew up to the open window from before and hopped into it. He saw Mimiko still sleeping on the couch. He walked over to her and crouched down to her face. He placed his hand on her face. "She's so beautiful." Jin said to himself as his hand gently caressed her skin. As his hand moved on her skin, it accidentally brushed her whiskers causing her to wake up. "Hm? Hey." Mimiko said softly pushing her face into his hand, liking the feeling of being touched.  
  
"Hey. Good sleep?" He responded. Mimiko nodded purring loudly. Jin smiled. "Man, you are a cat now aren't cha?" Jin laughed now scratching her ears. Her tail shot straight up and her back made an arch. Jin laughed again. Suddenly Mimiko's eye shot open. "What? What's the matter?" Jin asked sitting up straight. Mimiko looked down at her stomach and winced slightly. "I....I think....I think the baby just kicked." Mimiko answered smiling. "Really?!" Jin said smiling back and placing his hand on her stomach. Jin felt a small thump strike his hand and he smiled widely. Mimiko smiled back.  
  
"I'd give it a month or two." She said. "What'd ya mean?" Jin questioned. "I think it'll be born in a month or two." Mimiko answered more specifically. "That short o' time?" Jin replied looking a little surprised. Mimiko nodded. Jin laid his head on the edge of the couch. "Stressed?" She asked simply. "Aye." Jin answered. "Let me take that away." Mimiko said leaning down and kissing him. Jin fully accepted the kiss. Maybe this will take my mind off things. He said as he kissed her back.  
  
Just then before they could continue any further, Tomoe and Mihana walked in. "Oh my!" They both said at the same time! Mimiko and Jin looked at them a bit shocked, lips still touching. Then Mimiko pulled apart and narrowed her eyes. "What is with you people and the interruptions?! Ever heard of knocking?!" Mimiko hollered. "Ever heard of abstinence?!" Mihana yelled back. "You can't even stop for one minute?" Tomoe asked with a look on her face. (You know, THE LOOK. You know what I'm talkin' about.)  
  
Mimiko glared at Tomoe with her sharp eyes. "You guys just LOVE to get into my business don't you?!" Mimiko said standing up. "W-well on certain occasions...." Mihana replied. "What?" Mimiko said a hoarse voice. "Well then....let me get into your business! After all it's only fair!" Mimiko yelled as she started to chase her friends around the room. "C'mon Mimiko! Stop it!" Tomoe yelled running for her life. Jin watched with amusement as the girls chased each other, and let out a small laugh.....   
  
Mimiko: --  
  
Mihana: What's the matter?  
  
Mimiko: Did that seem like a crappy chapter or what?  
  
Tomoe: I liked it!  
  
Mihenna: muttering Mimiko's going into denial...  
  
Mimiko: AM NOT!!!! bangs head on a desk  
  
Mih/To: .;; Review.  
  
Mimiko: Just to clear one thing up. This fic is about a relationship between Jin and my own made up character, Mimiko. Not me. I call myself by the name Mimiko.  
  
Mihenna: Why?  
  
Mimiko: glares Because I like it and I CAN!!! bangs her head on the desk again  
  
Tomoe: -- I see. Review no flames please!  
  
(I'm listening to Gleam Yami no Hikari right now and it kicks it!! head bangs)(kicks it is my own term for it kicks ass. Because doesn't really like it when I curse so I gotta keep it to minimum. . Little does she about he freedom of public schools... 


	4. Author's Note

Okay, people it's gonna be a little while 'till I can really update cause my computer got sent in and I just got it back. Plus I have absolutely no idea for anything. ;; Anywho, have a little patience I'm working on it. Plus I have to write another story in demand. Ja ne! I swear on the Blue Crayon of Holiness I'm working on it!! VOTE TUNA!! -Mimiko 


End file.
